


Like the Sun

by miniship



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, god someone please help cody, he's a mess, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniship/pseuds/miniship
Summary: Cody painted the starburst design for a reasonor, they get stuck in a cave together and cody is nervousTM and obiwan is notTM
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	Like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I just think they're neat

"Oh dear,"

"This does seem to be one of those predicaments you're fond of falling into, sir,"

"Commander, please, this is hardly a predicament," ObiWan said as he shifted in his position hovering over Cody's lap. The cave they entered looking for "possible secret Separatist bases" had undoubtedly been a trap. Had the cave been rigged to collapse after him and his General had entered? Of course. Had ObiWan sensed the large mass of rock begin to fall before the charge had even blown? Also, and Cody andimitted begrudgingly, of course.

Though, in moving them clear of the threat of being flattened, ObiWan had pushed them farther into the cave and buried under several feet of rock. Now, there were barely inches between them, surrounded on all sides by stone. This is exactly what Cody would chalk up to a classic Kenobi Predicament.

ObiWan moved slightly, putting his weight onto one knee and turning to face the stone as best he could in about the waist high crevice they had found themselves in when the dust settled. Cody watched as he lifted his hand and his eyes slid shut. The rock around them shifted, fell partially, and suddenly Cody had more of the General in his arms than he'd ever had before.

"Ah, sorry, Cody," ObiWan said lifting himself slightly, looking almost bashful from what he could see through the hud of his helmet, from where he had pressed against Cody's front. "Looks like I can't move the rocks above us without bringing the whole cave down and I would rather not do that to the rest of the men."

"Quite the predicament, then,"

ObiWan sighed a laugh, "It seems that way," glaring with no real heat. He shifted again and Cody's attention moved from deciphering the color moving into the General's cheeks to their current "predicament". In trying to move the stone above them with the force, another had taken its place, halving the already cramped space. Now, they were pressed chest to chest, Obi-wan's knees on either side of his hips and his hands pressed to his biceps.

One side of Cody's helmet was pressed to a rock that was turning his head at an awkward angle that was sure to give him a cramp for the rest of the day unless he moved it. When he raised his neck to move to a more comfortable position, ObiWan moved with him, his back hitting the rock above them, forcing a soft "oof" out of him.

"Sorry, sir" Cody muttered, settling back down again.

"It's alright, Cody" he answered softly, "I suppose we should get comfortable, though, we could be here awhile," he gave Cody a contemplative look. "Would you mind if I...?"

His question trailed off into a gesture that Cody couldn't decipher. Though, he supposed he wouldn't mind anything that his General did.

"No, uh, go ahead," he cleared his throat, "sir".

All at once ObiWan's full weight had settled on him and his forearms were crossed on Cody's upper chest, his chin resting on top, his face barely an inch from Cody's bucket, looking like a satisfied tooka.

Closing his eyes, Cody tried to release the tension that had stiffened his every limb, sweating in his blacks as though he could feel the General's heat through the armor. If he didn't suffocate down here, Cody was certain the mortification of his reaction would do him in.

A little hum from ObiWan had his eyes opening to watch that focused blue gaze follow his own finger across the front of his bucket.

"I've always wondered what your markings meant," at Cody's stunned silence, he said "I'm sorry, I know it's important to you and your brothers I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's," Cody moved his hand to wave off his concern but when it touched ObiWan's knee, he froze and choked on his next words, "I, um, didn't like the rain, much,".

At ObiWan's blank look, Cody realized how dumb that must sound. He laughed nervously, lifted his hand again - to rub at his neck, a nervous habit he developed exclusively because of his General - but when it brushed higher along ObiWan's thigh, he smacked his hand back down against the rock. He really needed to stop moving.

Cody hoped that ObiWan either didn't notice his conflict or mercifully decided not to comment. He was sure it was the latter, but a man can hope.

He sucked in a breath, "on Kamino, it did nothing but rain, everyday and all night long," the General was looking at him with such intent, it made his heart stutter in his chest. "When I saw the sun for the first time, I knew it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen," _until you of course._ He coughed, "I guess when I finally left Kamino, I wanted to keep a piece of the sun with me,".

ObiWan's gaze fell from the t-visor to the starburst around the ventilator, trasing its outline with the tip of his finger, he smiled. Cody felt like he had seen the sun for the first time again.

ObiWan's hand moved from the gold paint to cup the side of his helmet, "thank you for sharing that with me," it was barely a whisper, but it echoed in Cody's ears.

Cody's hand twitched again, but when it met with the warmth of ObiWan's knee, he let it rest there, his thumb caressing the seam running down the side.

ObiWan sighed, closed his eyes, and leaned his forehead against the visor on Cody's helmet. His breathe catching in his throat, Cody grasped for something to say but no words would formulate in his brain. He knew he should say something before this moment between them slipped away.

ObiWan, I-" he managed before the rocks around them started to rumble and shift, dislodging around them.

ObiWan lifted away, "that must be for us," he said, hand falling from his helmet to his shoulder pauldron. Cody, mournfully, let his hand slip away from the knee he held.

As the last of the rock was shifted away ObiWan sat up and Cody couldnt tear his gaze away. He was silhouetted by the most blinding light, the tips of his hair glowing.

Cody knew the next time he repainted the sun rays on his aromor, this is what he wished to carry with him.

**Author's Note:**

> they're in love, your honor


End file.
